


One Without The Other

by SuperWhoLock94



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock94/pseuds/SuperWhoLock94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, inspired by a piece of fanart I found on tumblr but I can't find the original post so if you know who did this amazing piece, please let me know! Also, please review :) Love to know what you thought!</p><p>It's the end and Dean lets go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Without The Other

Dean felt his world crushing around him, suddenly becoming real. It wasn’t something that he could protect. It wasn’t something that he could smile at. It wasn’t something that he could be proud of. His world was gone.

His brother lay still in his arms, no signs of coming back. Dean couldn’t sell his soul to get him back now. The king of Hell was dead as well, all demons banished. His brother has finished the trials. It was everything that he ever wanted, was to finish what he had started. Sam had always felt different but he had said that the trials were “purifying” him but Dean could see that these trials were slowly and painfully killing him. There wasn’t any healing or purifying going on besides closing the gates of Hell. Dean would kill all the demons again if he had to because then Sam, Sammy, would be okay. He would live and continue riding in the Impala across country, ganking things that shouldn’t exist. Sam was the brains behind this crazy and awful operation and he always had been. Dean was the one who fought, protecting Sam.

He had failed his one job.

“Sammy, please… don’t do this. Come back. I can’t handle this place without you. Sam, no. Don’t. Please say that this your body healing itself from all the shit that you’ve put it through. That you will come back sputtering and then we will get in the car with Cas and we will be on our way, go to live a semi-normal life. I can’t lose you. You are everything. No!!!” Dean gripped Sam, and held him close as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, the smell of aftershave and beer overpowering him; making his head swim. Dean committed it to memory. Everything about his brother that drove him crazy, that made him laugh, smile, or pissed off. His brother.

Soon, someone would find them. He needed to hurry. Dean moved Sam over to a table, resting him there. He looked peaceful, a faint smile showing on his lips with his hair on the sides of his face. Dean heard a sound coming from the near side of him, whipping around and pointing a rifle at it.

“Cas…”

“Dean. Help.”

Cas was lying a pool of his blood, his hands holding onto a what looked like a gun shot that was done at point blank. He was pale and white and something wasn’t right. Small scars that burned blue were embedded all over his body. His grace damaged beyond repair. He wouldn’t be able to heal himself. He wouldn’t be able to heal Sam.

“Cas… I can’t lose you. Not you too.”

“Dean, there is nothing that I can do to heal myself. Not medical help either.”

“What am I supposed to do Cas? I can’t stay on this forsaken place by myself.”

“Dean you need to fight. Do something with your life, and then one day you will join Sam and myself in our own Heaven. Do you remember when I was telling you about the different ones? That is what they will be like. We will be there with everyone else.”

“I don’t want to fight anymore. I’m done trying to protect everyone, when everyone I care about is gone. Cas you are the last person I have left.”

“I am sorry Dean….”

“Cas… please.”

“Dean…” his breathing was beginning to slow, “I l-….” A bright light engulfed the warehouse and then was gone as soon as it had appeared. Cas lied still on the ground. His grace had gone. Dean stood up, running his fingers through his hair, looking around for a way out. Any way out. Then he noticed. Cas’ wings were burned into the ground, displayed for him to see for the last time.

He moved Sam over to Cas, lying him down. Dean grabbed his knife, the one that had killed so many sons-a-bitches and now was going to kill one last time. He knelt down beside Cas, resting his head against his chest.

“Cas, I hope I see you there. If not, tell them that I love them and that I hope that they’re proud. I fought till the end.”

The sharp blade stung, sending Dean into a scream that he had only heard once before and felt tears streaming down his face. He didn’t have to be strong anymore because there was no one to be strong for. Black was engulfing his vision, as he slowly lay down beside Cas and shut his eyes.

“Carry on my wayward- son. There will be peace…”

Dean took his last breath.

…..

Light, a bright one, woke Dean which sent him sitting straight up.

“Dean! Hey!”

It couldn’t be.

“Hello, Dean.”

“You idgit, get over here.”


End file.
